Escape
by Misconceptions
Summary: No matter how many times he comes back to me, I'll push him away. I'll force him to escape...HiruSena
1. Escape

Well, here goes my first shot at writing fanfiction! I'd appreciate it very much if you reviewed after reading, telling me about problems in my writing, so I can become improve and become a better writer. (By the way, I've been having some trouble with the Document Manager, so if this chapter looks a little funky, I'm sorry! I'll fix it ASAP)

**Warning**

Probable OOCness

**Rated T**

For semi-bad language

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**

* * *

Run, my undefeatable running back. The one that I discovered. The one that I trained. The one that brought us to the Christmas Bowl and made us the champions.

_The one that fucking I love._

How'd that happen? How'd you fucking manage to sneak into my heart, the one so cold that Hell's flames couldn't melt it?

Did it start when we played against those fucking Koigahama Cupids, and I saw how fast you could learn and evolve in a game? And how that uniform traced your every curve, and showed off your oh-so-fuckable body?

…No, it was before that. Maybe when I first saw you run, when the three fucking brothers were chasing you. But even then, when me and that fatass were tossing you into the air, you had my interest.

Your brown, spikey hair getting tousled by the wind. Your warm, trusting eyes sparkling because of the sun. Your small, slight smile, barely flitting before my eyes before it disappeared. Heh, I could one of those pansy poets.

But what struck me the most was that you actually took the phone from me and used it. Of course, I didn't show my surprise. Even though me and that fatass Kurita would aim for the freshmeat, they still would shy away from us because of my fucking appearance. But not you. I actually felt a little guilty for tricking you. I swear that fucking fatty is rubbing off on me.

So I guess that's when it all fucking started. But it's not like it ended any time soon. It kept growing, that damn twinge in my heart. Even now, it grows. Will it ever end? …No, I don't want it to end. This is the first time in a long time I've actually felt this kinda emotion. And even though it's frustrating to no end, it's still pretty nice. Oh fuck, I needa get out less.

..But my feelings for you don't matter.

No matter how fucking strong they are…

No matter how damn annoying….

I'll never give in to them.

You too, my Eyeshield 21.

No matter how many times you fucking confess…

"_B-but Hiruma-san, please, I-I… l-l-love you…."_

No matter how many times you fucking beg….

"_P-please, just give me a chance! Anything…I'll do anything…"  
_

I'll stand firm, doing whatever it takes. I'll laugh at your efforts. I'll give you my coldest, uncaring glare. I'll use harsh words as a whip and beat you into submission. So you'll never know my true feelings.

…Can't you see, Kobayakawa Sena, that I'm a too fucking mean, law-breaking, manipulative demon?

_That I'm too fucking evil, especially for someone as soft and timid as you?_

Can't you see by me fucking rejecting you that I'm protecting you? No matter how much it fucking pains me, if it's for you, then I can do it.

…Kekeke, when'd I become so much like that fatass lineman?

Even though I'm the control tower of the Deimon Devil Bats, I can't even begin to fathom how you fucking fell for me. ME! The fucking spawn of the devil himself! Why couldn't you like that fucking skating cheerleader, the sister of that idiot Taki? Or the damn overprotective manajerk that's been with you since forever?

I know you can be an idiot, but don't you have any fucking common sense at all, you fucking shrimp? Do you not see me waving my fucking guns at sky, shooting lead bullets into the air? Since I'm the only one on the fucking team that actually has any brains, I guess it's my job to make you choose the right choice.

And that's making you stay away from me.

…I've always said that even if there was a 0.0001 percent chance, I'd seize the opportunity. I'd take it and I'd fucking strangle it with everything that I got. But this is the one and only chance that I'm willing to let go.

Even if you keep on trying again and again, with that unbendable courage of yours, I'll never let you win. … Ya know, that's what I fucking hate about you. Your unbreakable will and confidence that can smash any barrier.

But that's what I also love about you the most.

Let my words, my glares, my masks be bullets. No matter how often you plead with me, I'll shoot them at you. Each one snapping at your heels, as you're forced to run away.

_As you're forced to escape._

* * *

Well, there you have it, my first fanfic. I was actually thinking of making this into a three shot, but to do that, I would need some feedback. So please review!


	2. The Chase

Gosh, it's only my second fanfic and I'm already getting writer's block xD

(If it's in bold print, I'm sorry! I keep saving it as normal, but when I upload it, it reverts to bold o.O )

A/N - Thank you for those who have reviewed! I appreciate the encouragement. :)

**Rated T** For _slight _language use

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." -Unknown _

I confessed.

I told him, the control tower of the Deimon Devil Bats, that I loved him.

…It's strange, isn't it? Me liking Hiruma Youichi. W-What was I thinking!? T-telling him that I... l-l-like him. M-m-maybe I should go a-apologize. B-b-but… Hiruma-san. Because of him…

My whole world changed. He was the one who forced me to be Eyeshield 21, after all. With that new world he gave me, he became a large part of it. Before, it used to be because of fear. I-I mean who wouldn't be afraid of a man who ran around capturing underclassmen and waving guns in the air?! But it soon became adoration, that fear, after playing football with him. And along the way, that adoration and respect, became love.

I won't give up.

Even if he says that he doesn't like me…

"_Kekekeke! The fucking chibi actually likes me? Sorry shrimp, but you're not my type. Ya HA!"_

Even if he ignores me when we're somehow alone together…

"_H-Hiruma-san, would you like some coffee?"_

"…_.."_

Even though he's rejected me so many times… something doesn't feel right. Whenever I talk to you, you seem hesitant. Sad, even. I'm not sure if it's your demeanor or the look in your eyes, but it feels like you're not completely sure of yourself. There's a feeling in my gut telling me something's wrong with your rejections, and I'm going to trust it. That means that there's a chance, and if there's a chance, I'm going to take it!

After all, even if there's almost no chance at all, we still go for it. Isn't that the way of the Deimon Devil Bats?

…_The teachings of the person I've fallen for?_

I know I can be an idiot, but I'm not a complete one. I know that I can't chase blindly after you forever. Eventually, I'm going to have let you go. But for now, I won't give up.

No matter how many times you push me down, I'll get back up.

No matter how many times I get pushed back, I'll charge forward.

No matter how many times you try to get away, I'll be right behind you.

So be prepared, Hiruma-san!

_Be prepared for the chase._

* * *

Bleh, I wasn't particularly happy with this one. It's too short. But I'll try and make up for it in the last chapter!


End file.
